herewestandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Terezi Pyrope
This character is deemed '''Missing In Action'/'Dead'.'' Terezi Pyrope is a Supportive Character of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities *'Mind Decay:' With her eyes, Terezi can cause someone's mind to rot, completely paralyzing them, slowing them down, etc. In such a state, she can also order them to do stuff, such as sleeping or reveal information. Not even Terezi is aware of the limits of this mutation, however she usually pushes boundaries. This, however, makes her permanently blind. *'Surrounding Senses: '''Her mutation, however, enhanced other senses severely, including a sixth sense which allows her to assume danger or other situations she might be in, and her sense of touch severely (More at the tongue). Terezi explains she can "taste colors and feel sounds". Roll Buffs: *HP: 10 *Base for physical rolls: d10 '''Mind Decay:' *VS roll for success *+2 to power use (d12. Glasses must be off) *If successful, the victim gets -3 to physical rolls for 2 turns Items: *'Glasses: '''Allow terezi to conceal her mutation and not decay anyone she stares at. *'Cane: Means of physical defense and movement. Allows her to move around and has a blade at the tip. *'Coin: '''A coin from "Alternia" which has two sides. She usually flips it when she doesn't know what decision to make, and uses it as a metaphor of justice. Personality *'Ominous: Terezi can be civil, flirty, manipulative, and derisive in her interactions. Her drive for justice results in some callous and cruel actions, the majority of which she has been shown to be deeply affected by and regret later on. She is almost always grinning and in many scenarios it appears as though she is cackling madly. *'"Lawful":' She takes interest in law and justice, has studied law thoroughly to the point of becoming a judge, and holds a particular fascination for orchestrating the demise of the wicked. *'A little crazy:' Terezi is very interested in other people's blood color, but that may be more out of psychotic curiosity than hierarchy. Background Terezi was one of the many trolls who came from Alternia to earth. Her past is pretty unknown, other than the fact that she studied law intensely and became a judge by the name of "Amanda Stone", usually hiding her grey skin with make-up and her horns with a wig. She's considered a "high blood", considering her teal end of blue blood and the fact that she is from the Libra (♎) caste. She was one of the many who founded the Troll Hero Association, and the first to reach the "SS" rank of it by stopping many criminals and judging them herself in trial in her human persona. Although ironically, she's the weakest SS rank among the others who could make it in such tier. After the THA was disbanded, she returned to being a judge for a while, until she started planning to bring the organization back alongside Meenah Peixes, being the head of the plan herself. Storyline Season 4 To be added. Trivia *Terezi is originally from the webcomic Homestuck. *Terezi has a weird way of writing and speaking, replacing the A's, I's and E's with 4's, 1's and 3's (Which while speaking, sounds like a weird accent), and sometimes speaking loudly. In text, it's always in all caps and with the numbers replacing the three vocals. *Originally she was a planned character by a person called "Nova". However this person left the roleplay with Terezi never really showing. *Terezi wasn't going to be a NPC in the first place, one with stats. Yet, due to her impact and appearances, it was requested by a GM that she made it into the list. *A current gag of Terezi's character is that she plays "Fourth Dimensional Chess". This is a reference how she manages to manipulate and control both mutants and anti-mutants alike. *For some reason, Caped Girly always shows in her missions. Category:MIA/dead